Shadowed Past
by Siniver
Summary: Emilia Rose James is now 16 years old and has started her life over again...(Read more inside) Chapter 14! NOTE: Romance, Swearing AND Violence in this chapter guys.. ;)
1. The Way Things Are

Summary: Emilia Rose James is now 16 years old and has long since begun her life over again with her two brothers after the events of the past. What happens when she meets up with an old friend, who like herself, has changed. It's another adventure! Wait and see.  
  
Note: Emilia Rose James and Lincoln Durham are my own characters and I own no one from American Outlaws and I am making no profit with this story. It's just for fun. :)  
  
Author: Hey!:) Sorry for the long wait on the sequel.I'm not totally sure how and where it's going to go. It'll be slow, but it'll be worth it. Hopefully. ^^ I'm also working on 2 other stories at the moment.I'm a busy spirit.  
  
I wasn't sure why, but I was tired. I was hardly ever tired at this time a day, so it hit me as odd. I'd had a good sleep the night before and my brothers even let me sleep in a bit.but I was tired. Though I was plagued with such a feeling, I wandered from front porch, where I had been sitting, to the barn. I knew Frank was in there, cleaning up a bit. I decided to surprise him. Maybe it would wake me up.  
  
I peered into the window, which forced me to go on tiptoes. Though I had grown a good 3 inches in the last four years, the window was still a decent height. I snickered a bit as I watched Frank, bent down a bit with a horse hoof held tightly between his legs, his fingers tightly wrapped around an object while he dug at the rim of the shoe to rid it of dirt and mud. He had been doing it a lot lately as our horses had a habit of trudging in the mud after a good rain.  
  
I bit my lower lip and slid around to the front where I pushed the door open a smidge. I then slid inside and hid behind Mac, who was standing silently in his stall. I hushed my horse, who was beginning to grow excited and I slid around the mammal to the stall door. Then, without any warning what so ever, I tackled Frank from behind and caused him to lose the horses hoof and fall forward. The horse, who happen to belong to Jesse, quickly knickered and took off down to the end of the barn and Frank let out a rather loud curse before pushing himself up and pulling his hat off in frustration. I quickly got up, a smile plastered on my lips. Then, before he could say anything harsh, I rushed forward and gave him a hug and just held him for a second. I knew if I did that, he couldn't get to mad at me.  
  
'Emilia! Good lord, don't do that again.I mean it. You scared the behgeezus' out of me.'  
  
I recoiled from the mold of his chest and tilted me head a bit, my smile fading as I tried to gain a serious expression.  
  
'Sorry Frank.I won't do that again. Promise.'  
  
As I tried to hide my smile that forced itself back on my lips, I gave a salute like nod. Unfortunately, I couldn't keep a smile away for long and Frank narrowed his eyes.  
  
'What are yeh doin' out here anyway.aren't you supposed to be studying'?'  
  
I glanced at him and sighed before leaning back against Mac's stall. The beautiful horse that was my own rested his heavy head on my shoulder and I ran my fingers idly down his muzzle as I spoke to Frank, who had reclaimed the horse and began to work again.  
  
'It's boring Frank. I know astronomy. It's real easy. Besides, ever since I started school again, things haven't been getting done.'  
  
Frank gave a sigh and switched hooves, after he'd been working for a good few seconds, he replied.  
  
'That's beside the point Emilia. You need to learn something useful.'  
  
I glared at him for a second before folding my arms gently over my chest and moving away from Mac's stall. I leaned against an empty one and picked up a hat that was resting on the tack trunk and placed it on my head.  
  
'Maybe so.But I'll never be an astronomer.'  
  
With a quick smile, I dashed from the barn, leaving Frank in the midst of replying and headed towards the house. No, I wasn't going to study. I was going to my room though, to do something else. When I slid inside my room, which was right next to Jesse's. I sat down at my desk and dug into the drawer. After a second of fumbling, I tugged out a leather bound diary and set it on my desk. Ever since the events that happened only four years ago.I'd been keeping a journal of life. I wrote about Ma, about my many life/death experiences, and of course, I wrote about Lincoln. I also wrote about my feelings, about my wishes and well.about my brothers. I decided to keep this entry short as I was going to go find Jesse.  
  
'Dear Diary,  
  
Today is the twenty second of the eight month and I'm not studying. Frank told me I should.but it doesn't do me much good. Hell, I know more about the sky then anyone will ever know. I'm not sure where Jesse is.I think he's in the back, working on a new wagon. He and I accidentally broke the old one.like I told you before. Anyway, I'm going to see Jesse and maybe lend him a hand since I did help in the destruction. I'll stop talking now. Bye.'  
  
When I was finished, I stashed it back in my drawer and slid downstairs. I decided to steer clear of Frank and just go see Jesse and so I did. When I came around the side of the house, I smiled a bit and decided against scaring him. 


	2. Shadowed Intruder

As I came across the dusty, warm sand, which was sprinkled nicely with patches of dead grass and stones, I decided to announce my arrival before he actually saw me.  
  
'Jesse!'  
  
From behind the depths of the wagon, a head popped up. It was Jesse. I didn't realize till then how warm it was outside. He wasn't even wearing a shirt. He dropped the hammer he had in his hand and opened his arms in a rather humorous way.  
  
'Why Hello miss Emilia!'  
  
I decided for once, I didn't want to rush up and hug him. He was rather smelly and that was obvious. So I folded my arms gently over my chest and tilted my head a bit, inquiring to his progress.  
  
'So, how's it coming?'  
  
He began to rub his hands within a worn cloth, gazing at the nearly finished piece of work with a smile.  
  
'Well.we need a new wheel, but other then that, it's finished.'  
  
I gave a nod and then, as I had predicted in my mind, he asked the question I knew he would.  
  
'Say, shouldn't you be study-'  
  
'Anyway, I should probably be going.'  
  
I quickly interrupted him and gave a gentle dip of my figure, like a curtsey or something.Damn, did I just curtsey? Whatever. I ran away from there, leaving Jesse behind, as he goggled after me for only a moment.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -  
  
That night, the temperature dropped. It wasn't warm anymore. No, it was freezing. Frank had to find us some extra blankets and we even broke down and had some hot coco before everyone went upstairs and fell asleep.  
  
It was around one in the morning that it happened. Our dog, Sparrow, had started barking and he jolted me awake pretty fast. He usually slept in my room, on the carpet. Jesse informed me that I smelt of dog one day and I just didn't find that flattering. So my canine was promoted to the floor instead of my bed.  
  
'Sparrow, hush up.'  
  
He was an Australian Shepherd and those dogs are wicked smart. He was smarter then our old dog, Scout, who disappeared four years ago. He started clawing at the door and whimpering like a fool. I finally caved in and through the covers off my figure. I narrowed my eyes and reached over for my housecoat, which I slid into thankfully as I stood up and planted my feet on the cool floor.  
  
'Sparrow, you know its rude to wake people up.Next time, do it more quietly or don't do it at all.'  
  
I figured he had to use the field, you know, relieve himself. So I opened the door and watched him scatter and skid down the hallway and down the stairs to the front door. I was shuffling along in my sleepy state. Jesse's door was closed and so was Franks. They always were now. After all, I didn't need to hide in their beds anymore during thunderstorms. As I got downstairs, I tightened the robe around my figure and curled my fingers around the door handle. Then my dog began to snarl.  
  
I blinked and gazed down, recoiling my fingers slowly from the handle and allowed my hand to fall back to my side like its brother. I took a few steps back from the frame of the door and watched my dog in total silence. Then I saw a shadow. It spilt along the floor and through the window, kissed gently by the moonlight. I bit my lower lip and hesitated. Then, brushing wisps of hair from my face, I slid to the nearest window and peered past the curtains.  
  
Funny.there was no one outside. Well, I couldn't see anyone. I scrunched up my face in confusion and wandered over to Sparrow, whom I reached out for and took by the collar and opened the door. When I did that, he just went outside to investigate and then I closed the door. I didn't think anything of it at the time, but after I'd closed the door, I had heard a creek in the floorboards. It was only when I heard the unmistakable sound of a pistol being cocked did I halt. My heart began to race and I stared at the door I had only recently closed. There was someone behind me.  
  
The individual spoke. His voice was soft and reminded me very much of Cole Younger. But it wasn't Cole Younger. It was someone else.  
  
'Turn around.Slowly.'  
  
He kept his voice down, obviously not interested in waking up my brothers. As I turned, I felt my chest take a jolt and my lip gave a quiver. Whoever it was.He was tall. And he wore dark clothing. His face was shrouded in a bandana, which muffled his soft voice for the best.  
  
I winced and curled my fingers into fists. Then, gathering up my courage which was slowly failing, I spoke softly.  
  
'W-Who are you.?'  
  
The individual didn't speak another word for a very long, uncomfortable moment. Just when I thought he'd gone mute, he lunged forward and slid his muscular arm around my neck and jerked me to his chest, pistol pointed squarely at my temple. My breathing picked up speed and my chest began to rise and fall in fear. He smelt of the outdoors, the wilderness, and the west. I could smell his breath as it spilt over my face; he was so close to me it was sickening. As I gave a whimper, he gave me a quick jolt and I hushed. After that, he spoke.  
  
'If you scream, I'll shoot yeh. If you try to run, I'll shoot yeh. If you so much as put one foot out of line, I'll shoot yeh. Understood?'  
  
I gave a trembled nod and waited patiently for him to release me. When he did, I backed away from him and held my night robe tightly around myself. Then he motioned upstairs with a jerk of his pistol.  
  
'Go upstairs, pack some clothes.Hurry up.'  
  
Before I could ask why, he took a dominant step forward and I jumped. I quickly slid towards the stairs, but I was in no rush. He had the pistol pointed at me and as I crept up the stairs, he was close behind.  
  
It was the worst feeling anyone could ever feel. Trapped. My brothers were only feet away and I couldn't call to them. As I passed each bedroom, I hesitated, only to feel the fierce jab of a pistol nose into my spine. When I rounded on my room, I went inside and threw some clothing, my hat and a few other necessities into a bag and turned towards my kidnapper. He reached out and took the bag from me, and motioned once again towards the front door.  
  
'Go. Quietly.'  
  
And so I did. I was a brave person.but I wouldn't cross an intruder with a pistol very often. When we reached the front door, the individual hesitated. He went silent and he pushed me towards the door. I couldn't help but wonder if he was really committed to what he was doing.but that was all answered once we stepped outside. It was freezing. I quickly wrapped my night robe around my body and held it tight, staring at this man in silence. The moon didn't show much of his face and so I still didn't know whom he was. Then I heard Sparrow. My dog came dashing towards us in a fit of excitement and curiosity. His tail wished back and forth with such emotion, his tongue dangled from his jaws, which opened and closed with each bark.  
  
The individual quickly grabbed my arm and jerked me to his side, out of his way. Then, aiming his pistol into the darkness, he cocked his gun, I felt my heart rise up in my mouth and I screamed.  
  
'No! Please!' 


	3. Realization of the third kind

The pistol gave a loud, heart-shattering explosion and a rather powerful yelp was heard after that. I fell against my kidnapper. My legs had turned to mush and my head was spinning. He shot Sparrow. The best dog I'd ever had the pleasure of meeting. I forced myself to regain composure and as I did, I peered at the eerie corpse. My eyes, blurred by tears, weren't focusing right and I chocked on a sob. Then I glared at the man, who, in turn, brought the butt of his pistol whirling around and slammed it directly into my jaw.  
  
In shock, I stumbled away from him with a cry and covered my face. It was excruciating pain that surged through me. If I hadn't known any better, I would have thought I lost my teeth. But I hadn't. He'd just whacked me a good one. When I fell to my knees, he gave a frustrated growl and jerked me up.  
  
'I told you not the scream!'  
  
Unfortunately for him, he had woken up my brothers. By his body language, I knew he was aware of this fact. He gazed up at the house quickly and several of the kerosene lamps were ignited and shadows were vaporized. He cursed loudly and grabbed me by the hair and he jerked me around the side of the house and towards two horses he had tide to a post. He had taken one of them from our barn, because I recognized him. It was Jesse's horse, Thunder. He shoved me towards Jesse's horse and hoisted me up, fingers fumbling with binder twin rope as he tied my wrists to the saddle horn. Then, as he climbed upon his own horse, I heard a voice from inside the house. It was Frank. He was calling my name. Then I heard Jesse, cursing loudly as he saw the corpse outside the front door. Yet before I could answer, or even call a name, Thunder jerked forward and my kidnapper, who had a full force grip on the reigns, pulled me into a gallop along with his own horse.  
  
'Yea! Yea!'  
  
And we were riding.Away from our farm. I forced myself to turn around so that I could see my brothers, and I did. Jesse and Frank, both stood at the front door. For the moment, they were confused.then, as we grew farther away, I screamed and I watched realization hit them full force.  
  
'Jesse! Frank!'  
  
Desperate, I struggled to free my hands, but my matted curls of hair were whipping around my face and I simply gave up. I could only watch as my brothers began to run after us, both yelling and reaching for their weapons. It was a lost cause.I knew before they could fire one shot, we'd be gone.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
It was a few hours before we stopped galloping. By then, I was soar all over. It's hard to ride in a your nightclothes, in freezing weather, and with your hands tied to the horn of the saddle. When we started to walk again, I glared at the back of my kidnappers head in silence, eyes swollen, red and blurred with tears and narrowed in utter hatred.  
  
It was almost five in the morning when we came to a stop. He jumped from his horse and gazed at me. All I could see were his eyes. The rest of his face was covered in a navy bandana and his head was lost beneath a cowboy hat. He latched his reigns over a branch and wandered over to me and began fumbling with the rope he had tied so tight around me wrists. When he had it finished, he helped me down from the horse and latched Thunder up with his own horse. Then he glanced at me.  
  
I was a wreck. I was clad in only a pair of nightclothes and a wool nightgown. My hair was tangled and scattered about the paleness of my features. My eyes, swollen and itchy, were still blurred with leftover tears. I was now sporting a large bruise on the side of my jaw, my wrists were bleeding and my seat was hurting. I could hardly stand. He blinked a few times and had an expression that screamed uncertainty. Then, pistol in grasp, he motioned for me to sit down and so I did.  
  
He sat down a few minutes later, wood and branches in hand, which he lay down to start a fire. I watched him as he did this, my eyes shifting and pondering. Who was this person and what did he want with me?  
  
Just when I thought I'd never get to ask, he glanced at me and I spoke, words soft and nervous.  
  
'Why did you take me.?'  
  
He gave a grunt, as if passing my question aside. I frowned and watched as he got the fire started. Then, I tried again, my desperation growing.  
  
'Why won't you answer me? Why did you take me?'  
  
When he didn't answer the second time, I decided to stop talking and I glared at the fire.  
  
Suddenly, he reached forward to pick me up and in amidst to protect myself, I began to throw my fists at him. He caught my wrists and held them tightly. And I screamed.  
  
'Let me go! Please...Just let me go.'  
  
The pressure he forced on my wrists quickly brought the energy out of me and he pushed me back down and you better believe it, he tied my wrists up again after that. Then he sat down beside me and sighed. Only one good thing came from this.He began to speak.  
  
'Now, you might not understand any of this. But I had a reason for taking you.'  
  
I glanced at him for a second and then back at the fire, which barely helped to keep me warm. He then gave another sigh and suddenly, his fingers went up behind his neck and he began to un-do the bandana. I didn't watch him do this, figuring he was just redoing the knot. But he wasn't. And when the material fell away from him, I gave him a glance.  
  
My heart stopped. My eyes grew wide and my lips just fell apart. I couldn't believe who I saw before me. 


	4. Shock

My eyes shifted a bit as I pushed myself up. I couldn't sit beside him. It made my stomach lurch. He reached forward, but I stepped away from his grasp and narrowed my eyes, bringing up a trembling finger and giving him a point of accusation. I then lowered my wrists, which brought down the finger and I spoke.  
  
'You.'  
  
It was Lincoln. Lincoln Durham. He was exactly the same. He hadn't changed one bit. He gained a momentary glance of sorrow, but that vanished and he pushed himself up dominantly and held his pistol.  
  
'Sit back down, now.'  
  
I ignored his orders and continued to stare at him in disbelief. Then I decided to ask some questions. Which in the end, I'd probably regret.  
  
'Why Lincoln? Why would you do something like this?'  
  
Lincoln continued to stalk forwards and I continued to recoil away from him, feet oddly missing each root and branch I could have tripped over.  
  
'---You were my friend.'  
  
Lincoln just wore an emotionless expression, but it was gaining frustration.  
  
'I said sit dow-'  
  
'No!'  
  
I interrupted him with a single shout. Perhaps my favourite word when I was three. I then rushed into another question, eyes blurring for the worst.  
  
'What are yeh thinking'? Your gonna get caught for this Lincoln Durham.'  
  
That was the last straw. Like a blur of dark clothing he was, he lunged forward and curled his fingers tightly around my neck. He began to squeeze, and I began to gasp, fingers, still bound together by the rope, began clawing at his own fingers to loosen the hold. He pushed me up against the nearest tree and brought his face rather close to mine and he spoke, his breath once again spilling over my features.  
  
'I SAID - Sit down. Now, your gonna sit down and not say another word, or else.'  
  
He waited. I waited. I was searching for the strength and when I found it, I gave a trembling nod. My face must have been rather red, as I couldn't breath. He then dropped me and I fell to the earth. It wasn't such a bad drop, but my wrists quickly shot up so that my fingers could wrap gently around my neck, which throbbed with the rest of my body. I coughed a few times, just to relax my breathing and that was it.  
  
He went back to his horse and took out another piece of rope. When he started to march at me again, I pulled myself against the tree, hugging my knees to my chest as best I could. He glanced at me the whole time while he tied the rope around my wrists and the other end to the tree I was beside. Then he went back to the fire and sat down.  
  
I couldn't do much. I checked the distance I could roam by tugging on my wrists and he gave me a pitiful few feet to shift around in. So I sat silent, eyeing him in disbelief and sorrow.And I must have fallen asleep after that. Because when I woke up next, I wasn't in the same spot.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - ---  
  
It was near dusk when I woke up. I was rather confused, as I had a new surrounding, but I was still beside a tree. It was, I will admit, much more secluded and warmer then the last spot. But such didn't comfort me much. Lincoln was nowhere in sight, but there were other people. Infact, there were lots of people. I was still in my nightclothes, but my bag was beside me. I glanced about for a few minutes before it hit me hard.  
  
It was the bandit camp. It was the same bandit camp from four years ago. I felt my stomach jolt as Lincoln walked from a nearby tent with a loaf of bread. Luckily, he kept walking and didn't glance my way. He sat down at the nearest campfire with a bunch of his mates and began to chat about something. I tried to listen, but I couldn't hear much.  
  
It wasn't until I was bitten by a bug did I realize I wasn't tied to a tree. I bit my lower lip and gazed into the near distance where Jesse's horse grazed in silence with the other few horses. I thought it strange that there were perhaps 5 horses and at least twenty men. I didn't allow myself too much thought on the subject. I had noticed a pathway, leading away from the camp to my left.  
  
Desperate, I snatched up my bag and quickly stood up. I nearly stumbled back over as I was still soar and rather numb. I gave a glance over my shoulder before I began to run. All I could hear was the beat of my heart and the thump of my bare feet against the worn earth I travelled. Then, I heard a few shouts.  
  
'Shit! She's getting away!'  
  
I leapt over a fallen tree, nearly tripping over its frame. Luckily, I cleared it with only a whimper of anxiety and continued to dash away from the camp.  
  
Then I heard a gun shot. Two gunshots. Three gunshots. Then I heard a voice.  
  
'No! Don't shoot! I'll get her!'  
  
It was Lincoln. I felt my lungs deflate as the pounding of horse hooves began to gain on me. I gave myself a second to glance over my shoulder and when I did; I fell over a rather large root and lost my bag. In tears, I fumbled around for it and finally snatched it up, but before I could run very far, I heard a pair of feet hit the ground and two arms slid around my waist and halted any further running.  
  
I began to struggle. Hell, what else was I gonna do? Smile? Curtsey? It was Lincoln. But he didn't have his pistol. He held on, picking me clear from the ground and turning me around so that he stood between the pathway and myself. He then wrapped his arms around me in what would seem like an embrace in any other situation. He simply did this to hold me. I began to calm down though. I couldn't do much else. And when I did stop moving, he spoke, struggling for breath like myself.  
  
'Emilia! Shit!'  
  
I glared at him, eyes narrowed. He frowned and grabbing my shoulder in one hand and the reigns in the other, he began to lead us back to camp. During this walk, I decided to ask another question.  
  
'I want to go home.why can't I go home?'  
  
I was surprised when he answered me. Perhaps being around his mates had made him more lenient, or perhaps it was because he didn't have his pistol to scare me with.  
  
'Cause' I said so damnit. You and I are going to visit some friends.'  
  
I fell silent after that. Friends? What kind of friends? 


	5. The Trade

When we got back to the camp, Lincoln shoved my bag against my chest and motioned to the tent he had exited earlier.  
  
'Go change into some clothes.'  
  
I glanced at him like he was insane, but took the offer. I wanted to rid myself of these nightclothes. I walked away from him, glancing intently at those nearby. They watched me.some with confusion, others with pleasure. I shot them a glare and ignored them as I disappeared into the flaps of the tent and closed them as best I could. It was Lincoln's tent. He had a sleeping bag, a lantern, a few bags of items and a pair of boots. I nibbled my lower lip and shouldered my night robe, leaving myself in only nightclothes. Then I pulled on a shirt and quickly stepped into a pair of pants, placing my hat upon my head.  
  
When I was finished, I shoved my robe into my bag and shouldered it before stepping back outside. Lincoln was waiting for me with two horses. I frowned and halted just outside that tent, refusing to go near the horses for the moment. I wanted to know who these friends were.  
  
Lincoln watched me expectantly. He was expecting me to walk over to him and when I didn't, he shoved his pistol into his halter and began to wander over to me. I folded my arms gracefully over the pillow of my chest and watched him stubbornly. He finally halted only inches from my figure and he spoke with an amused smile.  
  
'I'd advise you to go, climb up on that horse and get ready. Don't make me use force.'  
  
I quirked a brow, unexpected even by myself, and tilted my head a bit.  
  
'How about you go, climb up on that horse, and go yourself.'  
  
If Jesse or Frank had heard me say that, they'd both bury their faces into their palms and shake their heads while Frank would mutter his ever- famous.'Oh lord.'  
  
Lincoln narrowed his eyes and glanced at the nearest bandit, who watched stupidly to the left. Lincoln shot this man a glare, as if to tell him to mind his own business and then glanced back at me with a frown. Then, as fast as a bullet, he snatched his pistol out and jammed it against my forehead. I winced, but I didn't move. I just stared forward as he spoke.  
  
'Emilia, like I said before, don't make me use force.'  
  
I figured if I didn't cave soon, he'd probably knock me out and take me anyway. So I sparred myself the pain and gave a frustrated, helpless sigh. I walked passed him and clambered up onto Thunder who blinked at me with his large, black eye. I didn't offer this powerful mammal a smile; after all, he did help bring me here.  
  
Lincoln mounted his own horse and took the reigns once again. He didn't tie me up this time, which was a very nice improvement. He gave a nod to a large, chunky man at the fire-pit and veered us on course.  
  
It was a long ride. I was forced to stay awake the whole time, as our path was hanging dangerously over a cliff and as I didn't trust Lincoln to keep Thunder in tack, I did it myself. Whenever we got to close to the edge, I'd take the saddle horn and veer him away, without taking up the slack on the reigns in Lincoln's hand.  
  
Around eleven at night, we came to a clearing. I could faintly see the dim glow of campfires and the muffled sound of singing individuals. I figured it was another bandit camp, but I couldn't be sure. Lincoln smiled at me and raised his fist into the air and suddenly broke the silence we sat in with a rather tribal-like holler. Confused, I furrowed my brows and watched the clearing in silence. Suddenly, I heard the exact same holler come back at us and two young children came wandering over to us with their hands open.  
  
Lincoln leapt from his horse and gave each child a horse to lead back to camp and he motioned for me to get down. I did, only out of curiosity and he curled his fingers around my arm.  
  
'Don't make any sudden movements.'  
  
I was flabbergasted. I watched our horses as they were lead towards the camp and then we began to follow them. As we grew closer, the tribal song these people were singing began to get clear. The fire they danced around was huge. Their clothing was different. Then I realized something I should have long ago.  
  
These were Indians.  
  
The largest of these people stood up, followed by a few other individuals who stood on either side of him. The man, who wore a rather interesting headdress with many feathers and furs, motioned to the nearest tent and gave a nod.  
  
'We must converse in silence my brother.'  
  
Lincoln gave a nod and we followed these people into the tent. Inside, a fire was burning and the smoke rose up and exited through a hole in the roof. This was a tipi. Lincoln pushed me down and sat beside me, and he folded his legs like the rest of the Indians who sat down. I didn't bother.  
  
'We've considered your offer and our people have decided to accept.'  
  
Lincoln sounded weird talking like that. 'Our people.' What was he saying? I watched the native people in silence, eyes shifting uncomfortably. I'd read books about these folks. I knew certain tribes killed white folk and would scalp them. I began to grow nervous and I shifted, unknowingly, closer to Lincoln, who eyed me in silence as the large chief began to speak once again.  
  
'You make me smile with these words. I have six horses for trade.'  
  
I quickly glanced at Lincoln, then back at the chief. Trade? Oh, trade money? Food?  
  
Lincoln smiled and tilted his head a bit, talking once again to the chief and ignoring my growing concern and confusion.  
  
'This girl is Emilia.'  
  
The chief glanced at me with a large, overly interested smile and I winced, stuttering a few words in all my anxiety.  
  
'H-Hi.'  
  
The chief pushed himself up and encouraged the natives at his side to do the same. When they were standing, they motioned for Lincoln and I to exit before themselves. So Lincoln dragged me up and out and around the side of the tipi, so that it stood between the fire, the rest of the tribe and us.  
  
Lincoln then glanced at me and I bit my lower lip, eyeing the earth in utter confusion. Then he spoke.  
  
'Alright Emilia, You're gonna stay here with these people.'  
  
I quickly glanced at Lincoln in bewilderment and frowned.  
  
'What, what do you mean?'  
  
Lincoln gave a sigh, as if he knew I'd complain. What did he care anyway? I took a step away from him and he quickly reached out and grabbed the collar of my shirt, pulling me back towards him.  
  
'I just traded you for 6 horses, therefore, you need to stay here now.'  
  
'But - No, Lincoln, that's not right.'  
  
Lincoln gave an unconcerned chuckle and shook his head, dropping the subject there. He then marched me around towards the chief, who stood with the six horses and of course, Lincoln's horse and Thunder. I began to panic and my eyes began to blur furiously. As we grew closer, and two young natives stepped forward to take me, I did something I didn't think I'd ever do again. I clung to Lincoln's wrist for dear life.  
  
Lincoln narrowed his eyes and I stared at him pleadingly. I hated him. I hated him with all my heart, but I'd give him anything if he didn't do this. I couldn't bring myself to say that though, and the Indian people took hold of both my arms and tugged on my figure. I gave a frustrated shout and Lincoln wrenched his wrist from my fingers, his face quickly falling away from my own while he mounted his horse and smiled at the chief.  
  
'Thanks a lot.'  
  
That was it. He began to ride away from everyone, seven horses trailing along behind him, Thunder bringing up the rear. 


	6. Misguided

My stomach began to twist and tug. I had a dreadful feeling. That kind of feeling you get when your lost in a big place, perhaps a thick forest or a large town and any hopes of finding your family is diminished. I swallowed, eyes glazed over and shifting as Lincoln disappeared with the horses.  
  
I didn't stand in that spot to long. I couldn't. With a rather amazing burst of desperate courage, I pulled my arms free of my holders and began to dash towards the trail. As I did this, the natives hollered their tribal shouts of which I didn't understand. I didn't get very far. These Indians were fast. Strong. A single man slid his arm around my neck and curled his fingers into my hair. This hold was painful and so I didn't move. He began to drag me back and he spoke.  
  
'Be still! You-be-still!'  
  
I winced. He began to shout these words at me as he brought me into the farthest tipi. It was taller then the rest and four wooden polls rose up into the roof. He then, with enough force, pushed me against one of these rough polls and tied my hands behind my back, so that they wrapped around the pole.  
  
As I watched him leave, I began to ponder. This was strange. What on Earth would they want me for? I wasn't good at bow and arrows, cooking or even sowing. Heck, I couldn't even start a decent fire. I furrowed my brows and shifted a bit, gazing outside into the darkness. I felt a sudden craving for Jesse. Frank. I wanted them to be here.to explain. To tell me everything would be all right.maybe they needed the same thing. I was sure they did.  
  
-- - - - - -- - --- --- --- ---- - - - - -- - - -- - - -- Meanwhile.  
  
'Didn't I promise her this wouldn't happen again? I did, didn't I?'  
  
Jesse had been pacing for over twenty minutes then, cursing at himself and Frank for allowing such a thing to happen. Frank was upon his horse, eyes glued to his brother's pacing.  
  
'There was nothing' we could have done Jesse, now for Pete sakes, get back on that horse so we can keep looking.'  
  
Jesse bent down and picked up his hat before palming it onto his head and mounting the horse he was riding. It was Mac. He was the trustworthiest horse in the barn and so he had taken him in the absence of his own horse. As he took the reigns, he glanced at Frank and spoke with fact.  
  
'Yeh, once again, you're a piss-poor liar if I ever knew one.'  
  
Frank sighed and dug his heels into his horse and they pushed forward down the trail, but they didn't get that far before Frank halted again and squinted into the darkness. With a gentle murmur for his horse to slow down, he glanced at Jesse and spoke in a whisper.  
  
'Look straight ahead.the guy with the horses.'  
  
Jesse squinted as well, ducking his head a bit to peer beneath the thick trees in front of them. They could see, barely, a man on horseback with seven horses trailing behind.  
  
'Whaddya' reckon? Stolen? Indian trade?'  
  
Frank furrowed his brows and nearly interrupted his brother with his next set of words.  
  
'Indian trade. It's mighty tough to walk away unnoticed with seven horses Jesse.'  
  
Jesse gave a nod of agreement and bit his lower lip, then, like Frank, he dug his feet into his horse's sides and they began to go forward and towards the culprit with the horses.  
  
As they approached, the man halted and stared at them. Jesse and Frank hadn't noticed that yet and they pulled themselves in front of him, blocking the path.  
  
'Hey, mind if we ask you something?'  
  
Jesse tugged his hat down a bit in greeting and Frank did the same before Jesse broke into soft words of curiosity and the man sat silent, eyes lingering uncomfortably, face pale.  
  
'You haven't seen a girl around-Wait a minute.'  
  
Frank quirked a brow as Jesse interrupted himself. Jesse squinted at the man in front of them before speaking in slight shock.  
  
'Lincoln? Lincoln Durham?'  
  
Lincoln raised his face a bit, eyes diverted from the brothers in front of him and he nodded a bit.  
  
'Yeh.that's me, how are things these days guys?'  
  
Jesse smiled and so did Frank, both rather happy to see a familiar face. Frank answered for Jesse, eyes shifting along the rows of horses.  
  
'Not to good I'm afraid.Emilia was taken by someone the other night. We're trying to find her.But we haven't had any luck.'  
  
Lincoln forced a look of concern, and Jesse caught it. He quirked a brow, but ignored it for the moment and glanced at Frank, but both their eyes were snatched and their attentions locked as Lincoln began to speak again.  
  
'Well, I saw her.'  
  
They both raised their brows in hope and Jesse broke in.  
  
'Where? When? Hell, how far away?'  
  
Lincoln gave a nervous glance behind him and figuring the only reason he had snatched her was to gain seven horses and the Indians would probably kill these two anyway, he gave a nod.  
  
'Back a ways, I can show you most of the way. It's only about a 20 minute ride.'  
  
Frank and Jesse sat up, fingers curling into their reigns.  
  
'Hell, we'd be mighty grateful.'  
  
Lincoln gave a nod and began the process of turning his followers around. Jesse and Frank, to occupied with the task ahead of them, hadn't taken a second to notice one important factor. Thunder, Jesse's horse, was staring at him with those large black eyes.  
  
So the journey began. Lincoln, the horses, and the brothers bringing up the rear. 


	7. Accuracy

The trail was thick and unwelcoming. Jesse and Frank were rather uncomfortable in their position as the rear and decided to both come along side Lincoln. Lincoln suddenly grew tense and his face lowered a bit while Frank broke into a question.  
  
'So, where did you disappear to?' Frank inquired in silence, tilting his head a bit to gain a better look at Lincoln.  
  
'Yeh.Little Emilia wouldn't stop hollerin' about you.Hell, we had to shove her in the barn once.'  
  
Frank smiled at the thought of his sister and lowered his head a bit, praying to the lord that she was all right. Lincoln forced a laugh, which caught Jesse's attention once again as he finished speaking.  
  
'Well.I had some business to take care of.'  
  
Jesse and Frank were both rather relieved to hear him speak and went on to more important subjects, deciding with a discreet glance to each other that they wouldn't press the issue any further.  
  
'So, how much further we got?'  
  
Lincoln stuttered a bit and raised his face, which twitched a little. Luckily, the brothers hadn't noticed and Lincoln dug his heels into his horse and it sped up a bit until he was far enough ahead to motion them forward.  
  
'Just around that corner.'  
  
Jesse and Frank both jammed their heels into their horses and they gave a great burst of speed towards the corner and when they rounded it, both boys reared back on their steeds and cursed loudly at the sight before them.  
  
'Lord all mighty'!'  
  
Stern faces began to pop up all around and bows and arrows were drawn fiercely and pointed at Frank and Jesse. Frank was nearest the crowd of Indians. He pushed past them with his eyes, which began to search in amidst of desperation. Finally, jumping to a last resort, his voice spilt from his lips and he pulled his hat from head.  
  
'Emilia?'  
  
As his voice rang out over the silent camp, the Indians began to shout back. Jesse and Frank both shifted closer to each other, both itching to rip their pistols out. Lincoln sat silently on his horse only meters away and watched with a faint smile of interest.  
  
-- ------------------------------- ---------- -- I had heard it. It shook me sternly from my hole that had swallowed me into its depths. I had allowed it to, only to escape the anxiety and fear that plagued my body. It was a voice. A voice I had heard when I was as baby, a voice I had heard when I was being teased, a voice I had heard telling me to hush up.a voice that had once said.I love you. My heart began to race. My eyes began to water and blur against the anxious jolt in my chest that gave me such a sensation. I began to twist and tug my wrists, trying with all my might to free them of the corn rope. In my desperation, I got one hand out and that was enough to free myself. Stumbling as I stood, I left the tipi and came into the failing light. The moon had begun its journey across the sky and sent its silver rays over the camp, which was lost in insanity at the moment.then I saw Frank. Jesse. My heart crawled into my throat and I lost all words I had meant to speak. I took a few idle, numb steps towards them.then I froze. My eyes began to grow wide and itchy against their red, teary state. My chest grew tight and I gazed past my brothers to Lincoln, who was holding a black thing.it was pointed at.the trigger was set and Lincoln squinted in accuracy. I felt my heart take a quick beat before I inhaled deeply and let out a scream.  
  
'FRANK!'  
  
Note: Hey Guys! Thanks for all the crazy reviews! I love them! :) Sorry about the lack of updates.School is insane and so is homework. Hmm.what else. Oh! I don't know if I ever said this before but.I have A LOT of grammar mistakes in my stories.lol if this was to be handed into my English teacher, he'd faint. Anyway.ignore them. Lol  
  
I'll try and update super soon!  
  
Buh-bye! :) 


	8. Fallen Chase

There was a made explosion and then silence. . .Thick and menacing. It laid itself gently over the camp and soaked into every nook and cranny it possibly could. I could hear the heavy pounding of my heart inside my head and nothing else. All was slow and blurry as I stood there with nothing but my numb feet to hold me.  
  
Everyone, Indians and white folk alike, all stared at the man who had hit the ground only seconds ago.  
  
You know that feeling you get when you're called to the director during your literature lesson, the fear that swells up into your chest? The fear of the unknown. . . .? My body trembled with it as the slow motion world sped up once again. The thumps of Frank's body as he fell from his horse and the loud curse and rushed dismount of Jesse who crawled down beside him caught my eyes.  
  
My numb feet unstuck themselves from the ground and quickly began to push me forward and into a stumbling run towards my brothers. As I came up beside them, my eyes gave a painful sensation as tears began to swell and spill down my cheeks. My lips parted and I gave a sob and Jesse, who was checking Frank's wound, reached up and pulled me down beside him.  
  
I shifted around to Frank's side and curled my fingers into his shirt and buried my face into the mold of his chest that rose and fell with his struggle to regain breath. His face, which held such pain and doubt, ate away at me and I could hardly bear it. Jesse had his hands pressed firmly against Frank's wound and he began to speak reassuringly, his own tongue trembling and shaky in such a situation. . .  
  
'Frank --- Now you hold on - do you hear me?'  
  
Frank's eyes, wide and glazed, slithered over to Jesse and he gave a nod as best he could in his panic.  
  
I glanced at Jesse for a moment, my eyes blurred beyond all reasoning and he glanced at me. At last, I broke down and all the control I had mustered and composed was gone. . .  
  
'Frank! Don't die - Please! Don't die . . .'  
  
I pressed my warm hand against his cheeks and forced him to look at me. He did without much hesitation and shook his head weakly, a faint, flickering smile struggling over his lips as he reached up with trembling fingers and rested them against the back of my head.  
  
'Emilia . . .'  
  
In those few unbearable moments, I heard the rushed steps of Lincoln's horse as he backed it up and sent it forward into the darkness.  
  
The emotion that Jesse's face had held when Ma was killed was nothing compared to what his features held now. His dark, intense eyes were boiling with anger as he watched Lincoln retreat into the forest path and scatter the horses my soul had bought him. Jesse glanced at Frank one final time before pushing himself up and clambering onto my horse, Mac, and rearing the steed towards the trail. He glanced at me and held out his hand.  
  
'Come on. Hurry up!  
  
I could only stare at him. Frank's fingers fell away from my hair and I held them within my own tightly and winced gently as Jesse's voice was thrown at me.  
  
'Emilia!'  
  
Jesse shouted at me sternly and when I refused to move, he dismounted and curled his fingers into my shirt and pulled me towards Mac. As he did this, I felt a sudden jolt of hatred towards him and held onto Frank, screaming at him to come back to me and do something about this.  
  
'Frank! Jesse - We can't!'  
  
My strength faltered and at last, my clammy fingers were pulled from Frank's and Jesse tugged me to the mold of his chest and helped me, in all my hesitation, onto Mac. He then climbed up behind me and gave a final glance at the Indians and Frank and dug his heels into Mac who pushed us full force after Lincoln and down the dark forest pathway. 


	9. Murder on the Indian Trail

As we rode down the path, everything was a blur. It didn't help that tears slid viciously down the paleness of my cheeks either. Jesse's arms were encircled tightly around me, holding me in place. Although I had my hands firmly around the saddle horn, he did this only for extra security. Perhaps for himself . . . The pounding of horse hooves against the rough dirt path hit my ears as we turned the many corners and bens after this culprit who had gained a rather impressive head start on us.  
  
Then we saw him. He gazed nervously over his shoulder and quickly shot his eyes back in front of him, slapping the reigns and yelling harshly at his steed.  
  
'Yeah!'  
  
Jesse narrowed his eyes and took one arm from its position around my form and brought out his pistol from its halter. He then pointed it over my shoulder and he grew rather tense and spoke my name.  
  
At the mention of my name, I took his premature warning and closed my eyes tightly and held my breath, preparing myself for the explosion that would take place.  
  
I couldn't watch him, but I knew he was squinting in accuracy and readying himself to fire. It took only a few seconds before an explosion erupted at my side. My eyes jolted open in time to watch the metal bullet lodge itself into the backside of Lincoln's horse. I saw and heard the animal rear back and fall backwards. Lincoln gave a shout and was crushed momentarily beneath the animal before he began to pull himself out and struggle to his feet.  
  
Before he could do much else, Jesse veered Mac to the right and leapt from his back, leaving me up there to watch for a moment before I to, dismounted so that my horse sat between myself and the scene. The moment Jesse's feet hit the earth, he snatched up both his pistols and pointed them directly at Lincoln who stumbled backwards a bit and stared at Jesse, his hand pressed firmly against his throbbing back which would have been mighty injured in that fall.  
  
I began to make my way out from behind Mac and Jesse's voice halted me.  
  
'Stay there - Emilia.'  
  
I backed up behind Mac again and watched the scene with much anxiety. Jesse's face shook miserably and in total anger as he approached the retreating Lincoln with his pistols cocked and ready to fire.  
  
'You think you're mighty smart . . .Don't you? Back there . . . Shooting Frank like that.'  
  
My heart gave a jolt and I felt much guilt for leaving Frank back there like that.  
  
'Now Jesse - I didn't mean that. This is all a big mistake.'  
  
Jesse's face contorted angrily and he swung his foot out, kicking Lincoln square in the shin which brought him down to his knees.  
  
'A mistake? If I remember correctly Lincoln, you were mighty content after pulling that trigger. I never trusted you. You know that? I knew you were full of it.'  
  
Lincoln was trembling. He glared past my brother, who continued to approach Lincoln, both pistols trembling and aching to fire. Lincoln's eyes dug into me and I winced, shifting myself behind Mac a bit more and then he spoke.  
  
'You know Jesse, this was all Emilia's idea.'  
  
My heart gave a jolt and I peeked my head out a bit. Though I knew Jesse would never believe that, and that what Lincoln had said was a total lie, I couldn't help but feel fear of what would have happened if Jesse DID believe that. Instead, Jesse's face shook in utter disbelief and he spoke again.  
  
'You're a mighty stupid boy, Lincoln. I hope you know that.'  
  
Suddenly, as quick as lightning, Lincoln had thrown himself at Jesse's ankles and out of his quick wit, Jesse fired a shot, but it missed the man at his feet who quickly wrestled him to the ground and began to fight for his pistols. Jesse threw one pistol away from them, so that it may not end up in the wrong hands.  
  
My heart was pounding and I stepped out from behind Mac, watching both of these men wrestle and roll about in the dusty, sandy earth of the clearing. I couldn't do much but watch. Not yet. Suddenly, Jesse's pistol was snatched and pointed at him clumsily. Lincoln's hand wasn't trembling, but it was flailing and failing slightly. Jesse struggled to point the head of the pistol away from his face, but Lincoln was no weakling and held on, pistol struggling in his grasp so that it MAY point at Jesse's forehead.  
  
I felt my chest swelling and my eyes began to glaze over.  
  
'Jesse!'  
  
He gave a few grunts in his struggle and tried to look at me, but his position made it difficult so he simply held that determined look and tried harder. At last, I saw the pistol lying idly on the ground near Mac's back hooves and blinked away a few tears. I considered it for only a quarter of a second and dashed for it. When it was in my grasp, I pointed it at Lincoln, or tried the best I could.  
  
'Do it!'  
  
Jesse cried, trying still to push the pistol Lincoln had pointed at his face, away . . .  
  
I frowned and my hands began to tremble and I closed my eyes. It took only seconds of silence. It dug at me like a shovel. At last, I squeezed the trigger and quickly opened my eyes. I had heard a cry and the battle on the ground stopped and I quickly murmured Jesse's name, praying I hadn't done what for a few seconds I had thought I'd done.  
  
I saw signs of movement. Jesse was pushing Lincoln's limp body from his chest and took his pistol back. He stood up, just as I dropped the pistol and lowered myself to the ground in sadness.  
  
Jesse didn't look at me for a second . . . Instead, he stalked over to Lincoln, who was breathing just as Frank had and struggling to stay awake. He pointed his pistol at Lincoln's forehead and without a second thought, he pulled the trigger and I closed my eyes as quickly as possible. Unfortunately, it wasn't quick enough to put that scene from my memory and I chocked on a sob.  
  
Jesse quickly threw his pistol down and walked over to me. I was mighty thankful when he sunk down beside me and pulled me into a hug, fingers lacing into my messy hair that hung into the paleness of my face. I needed that. I recoiled after a few moments and looked at his face, which had a mighty nasty gash down his cheek and his lip was bleeding. I frowned and spoke to him, my voice shaky and undetermined.  
  
'What do we do now . . . '  
  
Jesse sighed and brushed some hair from my face. He considered me for a second and managed a smile as best he could. But before he could say even the smallest word, the thunder of approaching horses caught our attention. We both looked around as at least twenty Indians surrounded us and pointed their arrows at us. Jesse pulled me up and held me close as he stared at these Indians, who suddenly spoke to us.  
  
'You are asked to return with us, brother.'  
  
Jesse narrowed his eyes a bit and gave a nod, he knew we couldn't run. He didn't want to risk anything else at the moment. He then turned to me and sighed.  
  
'We have to.'  
  
I frowned, hating the thought of returning. But perhaps- with Jesse, it wouldn't be so bad. I gave a nod, trying to make the decision easier on him. He then helped me onto Mac and we rode out the same way we rode in, only this time, we followed the trail of Indians.  
  
' 


	10. Depths

The ride back was silent. The Indians barely spoke and when they did, their voices were hushed and we couldn't understand them anyway. Jesse kept giving me reassuring squeezes as he kept his arms wrapped around me once again, holding me on the horse. I didn't have the heart to speak at the moment. My eyes were glazed and rather hollow as I stared at the handful of Indians in front of us. Their horse's tails swished idly and their wrists would jerk from left to right, directing them in the right direction. I was thin. I had hardly eaten anything in the last three days and I was beginning to feel it. I was soar, weak and just down right miserable. My mind was stuck on Frank. He'd died alone . . .  
  
At last, a tribal shout was heard and I was snapped from my daze. I gazed at the approaching camp and leaned back against Jesse, whose heart was beating just as fast as my own. He ran his tongue over his lower lip and pulled back on the reigns before he dismounted. The Indians had stashed away their bow and arrows, but they were just as intimidating as before. They surrounded us. Jesse reached up and helped me down and we stood there, like two angels in the depths of hell. We didn't belong.  
  
'We separate you now, reunite you later.'  
  
My heart jumped into my throat and my fingers found their way to Jesse's hand, which I grabbed tightly. He gave it a squeeze and narrowed his eyes at the nearest native who had a smirk on his face.  
  
Silence hung all around us, before the natives stepped forward and took a hold of my arm. I held onto Jesse, but quickly jerked myself away from the man. He narrowed his eyes a bit, obviously embarrassed and took a hold of it again. This time, he had a mighty tight grip on me and I couldn't do much. I did kick at him, and Jesse closed his eyes. The next thing I knew, he said my name and released my hand.  
  
'Emilia - Go on now, It'll be alright.'  
  
My eyes grew wide and quickly blurred over. I was staring at Jesse in disbelief. He was just going to - Let them take me? This time, two Indians took a hold of each of my arms and began to drag me back to the farthest tipi and I screamed, hating the thought of returning.  
  
'Jesse! -'  
  
My brother interrupted me before I could say much else with a simple few words.  
  
'Its all right . . .'  
  
He sounded upset. Pained almost. As if something was tearing away at his chest with a spoon. The image of Jesse soon vanished as I was thrown into the tipi with a few young women and left there. The woman surrounded me and pushed me into a chair, made of old bearskins and material. I rid my face of a few tears and gazed at them. The approached me slowly, their arms were outstretched and in their palms were large basins of water, which steamed warmly into the sky. I watched, eyes wide, until I realized what they wished me to do. They suddenly kneeled beside me and one reached out. I quickly pushed myself up, fingers snaking out to halt any further movements.  
  
'I can do it myself . . .'  
  
the ladies looked at each other, obviously not understanding a word I said. I bit my lower lip and quickly took another step back as the other one reached out.  
  
'Let me do it myself.'  
  
They finally got the idea, and handed me a basin. They then motioned to the bearskin drape, hanging in the one corner of the tipi. I sighed, untrusting of anyone these days and slid behind it. The water was scorching as I washed my face and other necessary parts. I did it as quickly as I could, my mind still stuck on other things. At last, I gave the basin back and clambered into my clothes, which had been washed and dried surprisingly quickly. When I did clamber from behind that drape, my eyes laid upon someone sitting in the material made chair.  
  
'Jesse . . .'  
  
I quickly threw myself at him. It may sound childish, but Frank's death still haunted me. He held me tight for a minute and it was then I noticed how clean and kept he appeared.  
  
I pulled away and managed a faint smile.  
  
'You to?'  
  
He chuckled faintly and gave a nod, the rim of his hat resting against my forehead in our closeness.  
  
'Hell yeh. Those ladies are wild, I tell you.'  
  
We both shared a laugh, but the opening of the tipi flap interrupted it.  
  
'If you are ready, we have something to show you.'  
  
I helped Jesse stand up and he wrapped an arm gently around my shoulders. I bit my lower lip a bit as we marched from the tipi to the farthest, most deserted one of the camp. The large chief placed a hand upon both of our shoulders and them lifted the flap. As he was ushered inside, my heart dropped and my chest swelled up. I wasn't sure, but I was sure Jesse's did the same thing as he both stared in the far corner, wrapped up in a blanket and smiling faintly in our direction, we couldn't believe our eyes . . . 


	11. Interruption

'Frank!'  
  
I didn't even try to contain myself. I quickly released Jesse's hand and dashed to the cozy, makeshift bed that Frank was bundled in. I threw my slender arms gently around his neck and buried my face into the mold of his chest, to which he gave a grunt of pain and I felt Jesse's fingers tug back on my shoulder, an obvious sign for me to ease up a bit.  
  
I did soften my grip a bit, but I kept myself as close to him as possible, my chest jumping with soft, faint excitement.  
  
Frank brought his fingers up and brushed wisps of wet hair that clung mercilessly to my face away to the side. When they were gone, he rested his warm palm against the cold, paleness of my cheek and he gave a sigh. I didn't say much; I wasn't exactly sure WHAT to say. Jesse spoke up though, so I sat there and listened.  
  
'Geezus . . . I'm so glad you aren't dead Frank.'  
  
Frank's chest began to jump as he laughed at Jesse. His laugh quickly changed to a cough and he decided then and there not to laugh again.  
  
'I can't be killed THAT easily.'  
  
Frank looked at me. When he said that, it made me smile. Of course they couldn't kill him. He was a James.  
  
That night, the Indians had left us alone. They did occasionally pop their head in, checking that everything was okay. They also brought us some food. Jesse and Frank both laughed at me. I had finished my food a long time before them. I had been starving and to tell you the truth, the pitiful plate of meat didn't quench my hunger.  
  
'We're going to head out as soon as you're well Frank.'  
  
Jesse folded his arms over his lean chest and gave a nod, reassuring himself. I was getting really tired and thought it best if we hung around a little while longer.  
  
I fell asleep before Jesse and Frank. I made myself a spot at the end of Frank's little bed, wrapped amongst the warm bearskin blankets and using Frank's legs as a pillow. I must have slept for a good five hours before the loud excitement outside the tipi shook me from my slumber. I sat up, rubbing the sandy bits away from the corner of my eyes. It was then I realized I was alone. It was also then that I saw the dull orange glow outside. I blinked a couple times and grabbed a sweater. As I tugged it over my head, I slid into the crisp atmosphere and watched the scene before me.  
  
A huge fire, the biggest fire I'd ever seen, was blazing in the middle of a ring of natives. Many woman and children were sitting, their legs crossed and blankets pulled around them. The large chief sat amongst them and many of the soldiers stood around him. In the middle of them, dancing around the fire, were many young men clad in feathered outfits, holding daggers and rattling objects. They danced and chanted along a song with words I didn't understand. I folded my arms over my chest and bit my lip, muffling a smile. It was then I heard my name.  
  
'Emi! Over here.'  
  
I caught sight of a waving hand and began a short journey towards them. It was Jesse, clad in the goofiest outfit I'd ever seen. He wore a feathered headband and a bearskin smock. His handsome, mischievous face was marked with finger-paints shaped as bearpaws. Frank sat on the front, still wrapped in many blankets and holding a feather decoration. I couldn't help it.  
  
'What are you wearing?'  
  
I pointed at his headband and Jesse shrugged, handing me a feather decoration, much like Frank had. I sat down beside them and leaned forward, laughing at Jesse.  
  
'You look ridiculous.'  
  
Jesse gave me a look and glanced over my shoulder. Then, he snickered.  
  
'Shut up Emelia. You aren't looking any better!'  
  
Before I could say much, a young native girl wandered up behind me and sunk a large feathered hat upon my head. I gasped and quickly pulled it off. Frank laughed gently and shook his head.  
  
'Aww.Em, it looks good! Leave it.'  
  
I glared at him and reached over, sinking it upon his head. He didn't seem to mind. He just gave a goofy smile and went about watching the spectacle. Jesse suddenly reached over and grabbed my hand, tugging me up to my feet. He dragged me into the middle and I instantly started to pull back.  
  
'No, Jesse!'  
  
Jesse laughed and used both hands and finally pulled me out. He shoved me into the ring of dancing and shouting and followed behind me. I didn't dance.or sing.but I laughed.  
  
Then it happened. Faster then anyone could have caught it. The scream of a horse and pistol shots sounded over the loud chanting and clapping. Damnit. Did everything have to be interrupted? 


	12. Feathers and Arrows

The anonymous celebration had halted suddenly and the native people began to scramble and their enchanting voices instantly exploded into shouts of fear, concern and anger. The women and children were ushered and dragged away from the large fire by their husbands and shoved into their appropriate tepees. The tiny children began to scream and the men grabbed their bows and arrows from their resting spots. I squinted through the smoke, which had suddenly shifted directions and decided to drift towards me, and saw the dozen men on horses charging mercilessly into the Indian camp. Jesse grabbed my arm and swung me around so I rested in the mold of his lean chest while his other hand flew down and grabbed Frank's hand, helping him up and ignoring his grunts of pain with much hesitation.  
  
'Emelia, go back to the tent . . .'  
  
'I can help!'  
  
'We don't have time for this . . . Get - In - The - Tent.'  
  
'No.'  
  
I jerked my wrist away from his hand and took a few steps back, halting his attempts to drag me to a tepee like the rest of the women and children. Frank was standing beside Jesse now, wincing as the skin around his wound contracted fiercely. Jesse narrowed his eyes in his fit of impatience and opened his mouth to say something. He was halted, however, by a gunshot against the tree beside him. Jesse quickly jumped aside and grabbing Frank's arm, dashed into the tepee we had stayed in, snatching his pistols from his bedside and slipping back into the darkness, leaving Frank inside. He couldn't fight and that much was obvious.  
  
'Here . . .'  
  
I reached my hands out, as if a glass ball had been thrown my way, and caught it against my stomach. He had tossed me Frank's pistol. With a frustrated yet amused smile, he slid from his position into the crossfire. I didn't follow him, deciding a better route would suit me. I snuck through the tepee maze, peeking out cautiously. I saw a few bodies, littering the earth with blood and death. At one point, I was forced to jerk my head back as an arrow so nicely whistled into the tepee wall next to my shoulder.  
  
After a few moments of browsing the situation, I got a feeling. The worst feeling a person like myself could ever assume . . . A feeling that someone was behind me . . .Watching me. I turned myself around, my back pressed firmly against the tepee and the pistol cocked so attentively. I heard breathing and a muffled cough. I could smell rotten wood and other putrid scents I wished I couldn't. Then I saw his nose, bumped and twisted, poke around the corner and his face was revealed. He was aged with wrinkles and scars of past fights. He had a bandage around his forehead and his teeth, rotting from his mouth. With a snicker and a gopher like laugh, he instantly began walking towards me.  
  
'Hello puppet . . .'  
  
my eyes narrowed and my mouth closed into a firm frown. He pulled his pistol up from its halter and he pointed it at me. I couldn't back up any further, nor could I shift as I'd so conveniently bumped into an old water barrel. He held the pistol against my forehead and I instantly swallowed, losing my tough attitude for a moment. It was warm from a recent shot and smelt highly of gunpowder. He gave another gophers chuckle and reached out, callused fingers running into my silken strands of chestnut hair that hung in a messy curtain down around my shoulders and I my face. It was then, without another thought on the subject, I brought my knee up and knocked it fiercely into his groin. He gave a shout, fingers quickly gripping my hair and pulling it down with him as he toppled forward. I gave a shout as well, quickly grabbing his fingers to loosen his grip.  
  
'Oh, you'll pay for that, princess.'  
  
He quickly stood up, face still scrunched up in pain and fingers still intertwined with my hair. It was then something else happened, just as he was about to shove my face into the water barrel. His body became very tense and his grip instantly began to loosen on my hair. When I looked at his face, his eyes were wide and his lips were parted in shock, it seemed. Then I noticed a dribble of crimson from the corner of his mouth and he fell into me. I shifted away, allowing him to fall against the earth. It was then I saw the arrow in his forehead and I glanced around rather curiously.  
  
I saw a boy . . . Infact, he was more than a boy . . . he was a teenaged individual, much like myself. He had midnight black hair and it hung just above his shoulders. Braids, beads and feathers hung within his hair and upon his tanned clothing. He wore no shirt, but a pair of long pants and those usual native shoes. His figure was thin and tall and he had a bow and arrow held tightly in his dark fingers and he was smiling at me, head tilted gently. Without a word, he disappeared into the maze of tepees and just like that, I was alone again . . .  
  
I struggled desperately to hold back my curiosity . . . I wanted to go after him and ask who he was, but I had to keep my attention on something else. I instantly slid back to where I was, peering into the scene. By now, there were no fewer then five bandits remaining and most of the native people had been injured or killed. But we stilled out-numbered them at least twenty to five. I caught sight of Jesse, throwing a punch at a bandit and driving the poor soul to the ground. He swung his pistol around, pointing it down at the bandit's head. I frowned. I hated watching Jesse kill people . . .However, with my fortune, he pulled his pistol away and kicked him. He was knocked out anyway and he'd let the natives deal with it. The rest of the bandits vanished into the forest, shouting those common words . . .  
  
'Retreat! Retreat!'  
  
As the movement to aid those injured began, women began to poke their heads from the tepees and hold the flaps open for those wounded to be brought it. Jesse instantly went to the nearest native and checked his pulse. By the look on his face, he was dead. Jesse stood up and started looking around . . . For me, no doubt. I decided to relieve him of his concern and slid out and towards him. He smiled weakly at me and tilted his head suddenly, glancing past me. I blinked and followed his gaze to the tepee maze once again. There stood the same native boy, bent down over an injured warrior and feeling for a pulse. His man was alive and so he grabbed the native's arm and pulled him up, depositing him to the nearest man so that he, the young native boy, could stand freely. Then he looked at me with a smile, arms folding over his chest for a moment before he shook his head and walked away with a quick nod.  
  
Jesse came up beside me and put a hand on my shoulder, ruffling my hair with his other hand.  
  
Who was he? 


	13. A New Friend

As the night rolled around and the mess had been cleaned up, I finally got a few minutes to myself. I had been longing for this moment, when I could sit by myself and just . . . Think. I wasn't sure what to think about, now that I had the time to do it, but I knew something would pop into my head sooner or later.  
  
The temperature had dropped a bit and I found my extremities suffering. I hadn't asked where the blankets were, so I decided to go find some for myself. The teepee I was in was mighty big, and had many drapes, separating rooms. It was like our hotel. Frank was resting just a few drapes down, sleeping no doubt. I didn't want to bother him, so I slid towards Jesse's side, positive he'd have at least a jacket or something. I took it upon myself to tiptoe. The camp was so silent, and I was scared to break it.  
  
When I got around to Jesse's bed, I was frozen promptly in my footsteps. I hadn't expected to see anyone there, but to my surprise . . .There he was, that Indian boy. He was huddled over something, his bare backed arched and his fingers digging through something. I furrowed my brows, unsure of what to say. I took another step forward, closing the distance between us. I strained over his shoulder, trying to figure out what he was doing. When he pulled out a picture though, my heart sunk. He stared at it, smudging his finger over the burnt corner. It was a picture of my Ma. My brothers. Me. My eyes began to water, and I couldn't control it. Finally, I spoke, my voice breaking slightly.  
  
'What do you think you're doin?'  
  
The Indian boy spun around with great speed, his braids, beads and feathers all whipping and jingling with him. He rose to his feet and clutched the picture in both hands. It was obvious he hadn't intended to be caught, because his chest was rising and falling like mad. I couldn't really focus on the guy; all I was interested in was the picture. I stared at it for a moment, its image hidden behind his dark hands. For the first time, since I ran into him, he spoke.  
  
'Curious . . .'  
  
I brought my eyes over to his. It was strange, how perfect he had spoken English. Though his voice had held uncertainty, it also held a sense of knowledge. I inhaled, eyes still blurring slightly. I held out my hand for the picture, shaking it in my silent desperation.  
  
'Give it to me . . .'  
  
The boy looked down at it one final time and held it out for me. I snatched it from him, like a hungry child. He brought both his hands down to his sides and looked down a bit. I looked at the picture now - it was my turn. I ran my hand over the soft, worn surface and bit my tongue. After a minute though, I returned my attention to him.  
  
'What are yeh curious about . . .?'  
  
He had gained a faint smile, for a quarter of a second. He pointed at me for a minute and smiled.  
  
'About you . . .'  
  
I was slightly bewildered. Why would he be interested in me? Hell, I wasn't that interesting. Infact, I thought I was pretty boring. He caught my attention however, when he started to speak again – in English.  
  
'Me, Margonai,' he pointed to himself, resting his hands firmly against his chest before he pointed at me. "You?"  
  
'Emelia. . .'  
  
He smiled, very pleased to be introduced. I smiled back, tilting my head. He was different . . .He wasn't like the other Indians.  
  
'So, how old are you Margonai?'  
  
Margonai smiled, brushing a few feathers from his face. He folded his arms over his chest and answered my question.  
  
'I have seen seventeen winters . . .'  
  
I wasn't quiet sure what that meant, but I figured it meant he was seventeen years old. I decided to cure his curiosity a bit.  
  
'I'm sixteen – I've seen sixteen . . . winters?'  
  
He nodded quickly, confirming my attempt. He continued speaking, not really missing a beat.  
  
'Wounded man . . . Brother?'  
  
I nodded, correcting his questioning.  
  
'His name is Frank, and the man who sleeps here, that's Jesse.'  
  
I pointed to the bed we stood over, and Margonai nodded.  
  
'He your brother also?'  
  
I nodded, brushing some hair from my face. My ponytail was falling out, but I was too lazy to fix it. Besides, this Margonai guy was actually very interesting.  
  
Margonai lingered closer and stared at my face. For a moment, I felt very uncomfortable. But he didn't do it for long. Infact, he walked past me and disappeared behind a drape. I followed him though, shoving the family picture into my pocket. When I caught up to him, he was in the light of a burning candle. He had his fingers up behind his neck, as if he was undoing something. A moment later, he pulled one of his many necklaces from his neck and handed it to me. It was very cute, made with feathers and beads, and a horse statuette. I held it gently in my hands, and he smiled at me.  
  
'Friends?'  
  
I began to do it up around my neck, allowing the decorations to dangle at my chest area. I strained to look down at it and smiled in admiration. I began to wonder what I could give him in return. Then it hit me. I raised a finger, like the nerd I was, and whispered.  
  
'Just a second.'  
  
I disappeared behind the drape and dug through my pack. I couldn't find anything. Ugh! Then I saw it, resting near my pack. I snatched it up and rushed back to him, pressing it to his chest. It was my riding hat. As Margonai gathered it into his hands, he looked down at me. He smiled and put it up on his head. He looked really good in it and it suited him perfectly. Finally, I smiled and took a step back, speaking to him gently.  
  
'Friends.'  
  
We both smiled at each other for a moment, before I thought of something.  
  
'Margonai, where do you guys keep the blankets?'  
  
He laughed, and grabbed my hand, leading me gently to their location. I was very happy then, forgetting about all my troubles, even if just for a few minutes. I had made a new friend, what could be better than that? 


	14. Romance, Anyone?

It's funny really, how the mind works. Lately I've been wondering why...why a day of silence at school pass so slowly, when a day in the forest, doing the exact same thing, pass so fast? I would probably never know, and suddenly, I really didn't care.  
  
The week went by fast, but it was perhaps the best 7 days I've had since well... Ma died. Frank's wound had improved a bit, and he was even walking with crutches. But he still wasn't well enough to go gallivanting on horseback just yet. So we took refuge with this tribe of natives, who had almost become like a second family to us. We'd done so many things, and learned so many different ways to do things. Margonai had taken Jesse and I hunting in the forest, and Jesse shot a deer. I had cried for a good hour, but I got over it eventually. Margonai's sister had showed me how to stretch a hide. I got so frustrated that I stormed out of the camp, and Jesse had to come find me. When I got back though, I'd figured it out thankfully. The natives also showed me how to work a bow and arrow properly. It's odd, but I actually like it better then my pistol. Jesse couldn't figure it out, however, so he stuck with what he had. Margonai had taught me a bit of their language, and I had taken the opportunity to show it off a bit to Jesse. I was having a conversation with Margonai, and we pretended we were taking about Jesse. He got all agitated and grumpy, when infact – we were talking about absolutely nothing.  
  
Yeh, I wish it had gone by slower, but I guess I can't complain much. I was still having fun, and it didn't look like it was going to end anytime soon, and I was mighty fine with that!  
  
That night, everyone had gone into his or her teepees early. There was a big storm coming, and everyone could feel it. The livestock and horses were tied and tackled with hopes that the extra weight could save them if the wind got any worst then it already was. Fires were extinguished and thick ropes were attached to the teepee tops and pegged into the moist earth. Everything was prepared incase the worst should happen. I was rather grumpy about the whole thing. Being cooped up was not my idea of fun, and Jesse and Frank took the opportunity to catch up on their sleep, so I was alone and very, very bored.  
  
I lit up the candle beside my bedroll and dug through my bag. There had to be SOMETHING to do...then I found a book. I pulled it out and gazed at it with a sigh, then realized – it was my journal! I hadn't written in it since this whole thing started and I got a sudden feeling of loss. All these days were left undocumented. I quickly looked for pencil, but my search was interrupted when the drape that separated my room from the rest was threw open.  
  
It was Margonai. He crawled down to his knees and onto my bedroll with me. We had become very close this last week, and I didn't mind his proximity issues anymore. I quickly shoved my journal back into my pack and glanced at him. Not only had he taught me some of his native tongue, but I had also taught him some of my own.  
  
'Are...you bored?'  
  
His voice still held some uncertainty, as if he was constantly asking the question "Is this the way to say it?" through other words.  
  
I nodded and flopped back into my pillow and blankets.  
  
'Hell yes I'm bored... I mean, it's just a storm and I've been in plenty of them.'  
  
Margonai smiled at me and tossed a strand of dark hair behind his shoulder.  
  
'Storm is power. Storm stronger then my brothers and I. Storm has killed many.'  
  
I glanced at him sideways, almost feeling sheepish for saying what I did. I hadn't realized that, living out in the wilderness, they may just be more vulnerable then everyone else.  
  
'Yeh, I guess you're right...'  
  
There was a silence after that, a long, uncomfortable silence that neither Margonai nor I had witnessed for a long time. We looked at each other a lot and then diverted our eyes. I began to feel slightly awkward. We had never had this problem before, and it was rather overwhelming. I suddenly felt butterflies soaring in my stomach and my chest began to knot. I could almost sense his intentions and I bit my lip, looking away from him and towards the necklace he had given me.  
  
I swallowed quickly and cleared my throat, trying to break the mood, but Margonai's larger, dark hand fell gently on my own and I was forced to glance down. He stroked my knuckles, and I bit my tongue, almost wondering if I should break the mood or not... He suddenly shifted closer to me, and I jumped a bit. Honest to the god above, I'd never been in this kind of situation before and it was kind of creeping me out, but at the same time...it was pleasant. He brought his other hand into the situation now, grasping both my pale hands in his own. He brought them up above the ground as he shifted around to sit in front of me, his legs crossed like my own. As he did this, a distant rumble of thunder was heard and the fast drops of rain against the teepee material was heard. The wind began to whistle outside, and there was silence upon that.  
  
For a long moment, we simply watched each other. Then he whispered something softly.  
  
"Emelia... I love you always..."  
  
I looked up from our hands and stared at him. I wasn't sure what to say, should I say something... do I smile? Do I laugh, or cry? Do I...run? I didn't know! I was really confused, but he didn't let me say anything... No, I didn't have a chance. Because a few moments after he'd whispered those meaningful words to me, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against my own. I closed my eyes instantly, and shifted position, relaxing a bit, yet tensing terribly. He shifted so that he was on his knees and he pulled my hands down with his own. It was rather uncomfortable for both of us, so he let go of one of them and brought his fingers up, caressing my cheek gently. I exhaled, leaning further into him. He did the same, pushing me back slightly. I didn't panic yet...not yet. I was a smart girl, and I wouldn't let it go to far. He brought his other hand up now, and rested it gently against the crook of my neck, right behind my ear. I whimpered slightly and tried to pull away, unsure if I wanted to continue... but I didn't get far. He was much stronger then me, without even trying to be. I didn't do much after that, infact; I was like a branch on a tree, moving wherever the wind would take me. He finally broke contact and brought his lips away from mine, gazing at me with such intensity. My own eyes finally opened and I exhaled a trembling breath. We were so close... but... he wouldn't go any further, would he?  
  
I went to say something, my lips parted and I wanted to say something. But again, he silenced me. This time, his embrace was more intense, more passionate. My stomach began to flutter uncomfortably and I realized maybe I should stop this now, before anything else happened. I brought my hands up against his bare chest and applied pressure, trying to push him away a bit. He ignored me. His hand crept up behind my head and held it in place. My heart pounded against my chest relentlessly and I whimpered once again, trying to give him a hint. I don't know if it was simply luck, or a big mistake, when my drape flew open and Jesse stalked inside.  
  
'Emelia, I think –'  
  
I saw Jesse's face change in those few minutes, as he stood there with the drape over his head, and a blanket in his hand. He wasn't smiling anymore, and he sure as hell wasn't impressed. Infact, his face began to boil and his eyes fell into slits of disappointment and anger. He let the drape fall back and in those few seconds of his presence, I desperately tried to get away from Margonai before my brother blew up. Margonai didn't let me go until Jesse's voice rose through the tent loudly, enough to wake anyone up nearby.  
  
'Get the hell away from her!'  
  
Margonai let me go all together and quickly shifted himself away from me, his face contorted with surprise and confusion. I was flustered, no doubt, but my eyes were watering feverishly all of the sudden and I quickly brought my clammy palms up and brushed the hair away from my face. Jesse suddenly reached down and grabbed my arm, jerking me from the ground and to his side. He stepped in front of me, staring down at Margonai who tried to say something in English that would make sense. Jesse didn't give him a chance. He stepped forward and curled his hands into the native's shirt collar and tore him from his crouching position. I swear... his feet were dangling at least an inch from the ground. Jesse's face was trembling and so were his hands as he slammed Margonai up against the teepee pole.  
  
I gasped softly, jumping at my brother's sudden anger. I could understand why he was mad, but he was going a little to far. When Jesse slammed Margonai against the pole again, I spoke loud enough for him to hear.  
  
'Jesse!'  
  
He didn't look at me. In those few seconds, the drape opened again and Frank came limping in, rearranging his crutches so that he could lean on them properly. When he saw the scene, he asked quickly, without skipping a beat.  
  
'What's going on in here?'  
  
'This little shit... What were you thinking?'  
  
Margonai stuttered, gazing at me desperately. Jesse rounded on him, opening his mouth furiously again.  
  
'Alright Jesse, let the boy talk!'  
  
Frank interrupted whatever Jesse was going to say, and Jesse exhaled in frustration, dropping Margonai on his feet and shoving him against the pole one more time. He crossed his arms and watched impatiently.  
  
'Well?'  
  
Margonai looked thoroughly upset, but he held his proud and unwavering appearance still. He bowed his head and spoke softly.  
  
'I...am sorry.'  
  
'That's all you have to say, you –'  
  
'Jesse! Let him alone. Look kid, get out of here and don't come back, you hear'  
  
Frank was being really lenient in this situation, considering the circumstances. I didn't mind, because I knew if Frank were anything like Jesse was now, Margonai wouldn't have dashed through the drape and out of the teepee like he just did.  
  
Now they turned their attention on me... me, who was backed into the corner of the teepee, me who stared at Jesse in confusion and Frank in silence. Me, who had just had my first kissed interrupted so outrageously. I looked away from them and down at my feet, crossing my arms wearily over my chest. Jesse was the first one over to me. They thought this was all Margonai's fault. They thought he'd taken advantage of me. They still thought of me as the little baby, as someone who couldn't take care of their damn selves. I didn't blame them for caring, but I knew if I told them the truth, they'd be disappointed... I didn't want that... Uggg... Why did I let this happen?  
  
'Did he hurt y-'  
  
'No, Jesse, he didn't.'  
  
Jesse was slightly taken back by my assertiveness and he glanced at Frank. He passed it off and nodded, brushing some hair from my face. 'Come on, you can sleep in my room tonight.'  
  
I just sighed, giving a nod. Whatever. I just wanted to sleep, I'd deal with this in the morning. 


End file.
